Anime interviews
by Darklight16
Summary: This one every one is going to like.
1. Chapter 1

Anime interview

Guest Staring Elfen lied.

I do not own and Characters.

Darklight:Damn,people really aren't in to my stories.

Lucy:Thats beacause you make jokes that are not even yours.

Darklight:loser says what.

Lucy:What?...Damn it.

Darklight:So what are we going to do now?

Mariko burts out the wall then sings a song.

"Tonight love is racer"  
"Tonight constalation"  
"Tonight love just race away"  
"Oh,just another day"

"See you another day"

Darklight:What the hell was that?We don't do songs.

Mariko:I Just felt a song in , we just got a word from lucifer that we are doing anime interviews with other anime characters.

Kouta:Wait,since when does hell care what we do?

Mariko:Its "Elfen lied."

Yuka:Godd point.

Lucy:So paperweight, are we going to get this storie done or hell?

Darklight:As long as people don't complain about my publishing problem.

Nana:This is going to be fun.

Mayu:And if its not?

Nana:Um....Papa?

Darklight:*sigh* So which anime are we doing first?

Lucy:It says the first anime is "Familiar of zero."

Darklight:Great and there is another bitch besides.

Yuka:Darklight, shup up before I punch you in the jerk.

Lucy:Thats not even yours either!!!

Everyone

If any of you who read this has any question, feel free to ask them.

But you can only ask one it?

THE END For now..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Interview

I do not own the Animes in the story.

Darklight:Hello and welcome to Anime topic is anime magic that turns on otaku horn dogs that we see we have for guest stars are the cast of elfen lied.

Lucy:Hmph.

Kohta:Hi.

Yuka:Hey.

Mayu:*waving while smile*

Nana:Hi everyone.

Mariko:*giggle*

Darklight:And with us today are the japanese swordsmen,the bratty sorcerer,and the horny maid of familiar of zero,Saito,Louise,and Siesta.

Saito:Hey everyone.

Louise:Hi.

Siesta:Hello.

Darklight:Now what is your opinion on fanservice.

Saito:*Smilies while thinking perverted thoughts*

Louise:Ahem

Saito:Uhhhh......I think fanservice is bad and is something guys should not be able to see.

Kohta:Ok, so whats your effect on this.

Saito:Well that has to be....

Louise:He gets what he deserves.

Siesta:Its still mean.

Louise:Says you.

Mayu:calm down can try to get through this without blowing stuff up.

Siesta:*sigh*Ok

Louise:kiss up.

Darklight:(These damn rich people)What is your take on this Siesta.

Siesta:I Don't like if its for Saito...

Louise::*getting pissed with firey hair*

Mayu:On second thought, what is your take on it louise.

Louise:Its not like I care because I have a small I can't let this stupid dog focus on this any of that trash and should more on his ,men should respect womens rights anyway.

Yuka:*sob*That was beautiful.

Darklight:Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!I'M LEARNING!

Siesta:Like hell people would like that shit.

Louise:(jin kisaragi line)YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!

Saito:No one is ever going to read this.

Lucy:Its a good thing kohta is not a pervert and thats the reason why I ruin his life.

Kohta:-_-

Darklight:Tell that to the doujinshi I read.......WHICH LUCY FORCED ME TO READ!

Lucy:Look a hormons a hormon but that does not mean you have to write that in where the readers of fanfiction has to see.

Nana:which is already there.

Darklight:Thats beside the point,what happen to lilium's "Bless the man without temptation"

Kohta:We like the song but the perverts had their own plans.

Louise:Question,if you guys are in a interview, then how do you guys get paid.

Lucy:We would have 33,000 yen if two little devils had not so God damn lazy.

Nana:But I've been doing my best to support this interview.

Mariko:And I haven't a clue whats going on here.

Lucy:o_o*On what mariko said*No,I was talking about Lucifer and Saten.

Louise,Saito,and Siesta:o______________________________________________________oWhat.

Kohta:HEAR THAT FALLEN ANGEL AND DARK ON TO YOU.

Lucifer:We can't here you because of your sad atempt to write a story.

Saten:Pointless fucking

Saito:so thats why your story sucks

Darklight:I hate them thats all for Anime Interview and the next anime will be This ugly yet beautiful world.

Yuka:Cool characters just like us.

Lucy: They are not like us.

Louise:Die you bitch:

Siesta:Bring on Dodo

Saito:This is going to end badly.

Mariko:I vote we go out for smoothies.

Darklight:Agreed

Das ende 


	3. Chapter 3

Anime Interview

This ugly yet beautiful world

I do not own anything

Darklight:Hello and welcome back to "Anime Interview"

Kotha:This interview, are guest will be from an anime that is indentical to our own and Evangelion.

Darklight:And pray that they don't end up break the interview room to the lost dimension like the last people did.

Mariko:That happened?

Mayu:You don't remember?

*Flashback*

Louise:I never gave you permission to seduce my familiar.

Siesta:Your the one who makes him beg just to sleep with you.

Darklight:Saito and Louise sleep in the same bed at the beginning of Season 2.

Louise and Siesta:STAY OUT OF THIS!

Darklight:No!THe interview is home and stop bitching already.

Lousie:How dare you talk back to a Noble like me.

Lucy:Then compare to you,nobles might have more breast mass.

All:0_0

Lucy:What?To soon?

Louise:YOU BITCH!*Starts Explosion that destroys room and everyone starts getting sucked in by dimension*

Darklight:Idiots!You let in the dimension

Kotha:Someone get the tape!Oh god,GET THE TAPE!

*Falshback ended*

Mariko:Not really.

Darklight:*Sigh*Anyway...Our guest will be characters from the Anime "This ugly yet beautiful world" and the characters will be Hikari,Takeru Takemoto,his cousin Mari.

Lucy:Oh great.A Gainax Anime.

Darklight:I feel your pain lucy,but we have to do this.

*Hikari,Takeru Takemoto, and Mari apeear in the room*

Darklight:Are question will start with Yuka.

Yuka:This is for Hikari,what it like in the world of the humans.

Hikari:Its wonderful.I like the people,food,nature,animals,but its more wonderful to enjoy the world with Takeru.

Darklight:And has that lead to any problems?

Hikari:No.

Darklight:Hmm...Someone ask another question.

Lucy:Ok .Green are your thoughts on the male human next to you.

Mari:Well...he is an okay guy,but I wish he could focus less on hikari and more on his delivers.

Lucy:And by delivers, you mean you?

Mari:Yes, by delivers I mean- Wait! *blushes* thats not what I ment!

Lucy(I thought so.)

kotha:Takeru,has anything from your painful childhood made you a cold person.

Takeru:No. Of course world just gets boring most of the time.

Kotha:If the world is boring to you,Get yourself a hobbie.I usually draw when I was little until lucy fucked me over.

Lucy:kotha...

Darklight:I must say, most of the events in anime were very slow paced and took a while to know what was going on.

Hikari:But the aliens were after me.

Nana:Well they were,but thats because you were trying to destroy them and their least I think thats the case.

Takeru:But at least I stopped them with my mutant abilities.

Darklight:But you can bearly control your behavior over it.

Takeru:So?

Kotha:Thats kind of old in anime.

Mari:Hey!If he can't control it he can't control it.

Darklight:Well aside from that,we have seen some similarities with these characters and Lucy,Kotha,and Yuka.

Lucy:Do you have murderous personality.

Hikari:Yes but I'd rather not show it to you.

Lucy:Are you sure.

Evil Hikari:What do you think?

Lucy:...I'll be right back.

Evil Hikari:I need some fresh air.*Both leave room into outside Dimension*

Kotha:I don't like where this is going.

Darklight:Ya think?Anyway, What about Takeru and Kotha?

Takeru:Aside from laziness,only thing that counts is are childhood.

Yuka:But yours is pretty much 's was tragic.

Takeru:So?

Darklight:Then your just trying to hide the fact that most of what has happen to you was because you were lon-

Takeru:I DON'T CARE!NO ONE FINDS MY PAST ENTERTAINING OR TAKES IT SERIOUSLY!SO FUCK OFF!

Darklight:Calm down little boy.

Takeru:Don't tell me to calm DOWN!*Turns in to his alien form*

Yuka:What did you do!

Darklight:What did YOU do?

Takeru:DIE YOU MOTHER-*GETS SHOT BY SLEEPER DART*

Darklight:Where did you get that, Mariko?

Mariko:I found it.

Darklight:Well keep it and save it for the how are mari and yuka Similar.

Mari:Well we are similar because of-

Darklight:And we are out of time.

Yuka and Mari:Hey!

Kotha:Tune in next time for-Uhhh...What do we interview?

Darklight:We will let the audience your an anime you want me to review and we will reveiw has to be Anime related though.

*Crash*

All:What the...

Lucy*pant* *pant* Your not that bad.

Hikari:Nether are ?Takeru!Who did this?You are all going to Die!

Darklight:Oh boy.*sigh* time to put those darts into use.

Mariko:Yay.I get to play again.

Das Ende


End file.
